


Trip

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [128]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Otabek is a good friend, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Post Anime, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, poor Otabek, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri gets sick while visiting Otabek. Turns out he's not the only one.





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request at my sneezehq tumblr. Set after the end of the anime. Enjoy!

When Yuri wakes up the morning of his flight to Almaty with a pounding headache, he groans in annoyance, but he’s determined to power through it. He only has a couple days off of skating to visit his friend, and he’s not about to let a little headache stop him from having a good time. He can nap on the flight over and he’ll feel much better. The faint nausea he can feel bubbling in his stomach is clearly just traveling nerves, or low blood sugar. Nothing to worry about. This trip is going to be awesome.

Despite having slept for almost the entire five hour flight, Yuri doesn’t feel any better. His head is pounding worse than ever, and his angrily churning stomach is making him regret eating breakfast. Maybe he got too much sleep on the plane? This is why he doesn’t nap; he always feels worse when he wakes up.

He grabs his bag off the luggage carousel, and turns to look for Otabek; all thoughts of how crappy he feels are pushed out of his head when he spots his friend. “Otabek!” he calls, sprinting over to his friend and tackling him in a hug.

Otabek lets out a quiet “Oof!” of surprise, but he brings his arms up to hug Yuri back. “Good to see you again, Yura.” 

There’s something off about his voice, but Yuri can’t quite place it. Maybe he’s just imagining things. “So, where are we going first?” he asks instead.

“Back to my apartment,” Otabek replies. Yuri opens his mouth to lodge a token complaint, but Otabek beats him to it. “There’s a time difference, remember? It’s almost ten here.”

“Right,” Yuri says, secretly relieved. Even though he’s gotten plenty of sleep today, he’s still exhausted.

“Are you hungry? I already had dinner earlier, but we can pick something to eat on the way home if you like.”

Yuri shakes his head. “I already ate on the plane.” He didn’t actually, but he’s definitely not hungry. Hopefully his stomach will settle down with a little more rest, and he can eat breakfast and go sightseeing tomorrow morning like nothing happened.

The trip home is uneventful; Otabek had borrowed a neighbor’s car in lieu of his usual motorcycle, figuring that Yuri would be bringing a suitcase. Yuri spends the entire drive forcing himself to keep his eyes open. His eyelids feel like lead, and the motion of the car jars his aching skull and makes his stomachache worse. As soon as they arrive back at the apartment, Yuri crashes into bed, too tired to even worry about taking a shower. It can wait until morning.

Yuri quickly falls into a deep sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. He’s unpleasantly awoken what seems like only a few moments later by an unpleasant surge of nausea; he can feel the bile climbing up his throat. Stumbling out of bed, he desperately tries to untangle himself from the sheets-he has no idea what time it is or how long he was asleep, he just knows that he needs to get to the bathroom before he pukes all over the floor.

He sprints down the hall to the bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the toilet so hard that he’s probably going to have bruises. His head lurches forward over the bowl before he can lament the fact that he didn’t have time to lock the door.

For the next few minutes, Yuri’s world is reduced to the small bathroom as he pukes up what feels like everything he’s ever eaten in his life. He throws up waves and waves of stomach acid, scraping his throat raw. Each heave makes his head hurt worse, which in turn makes the nausea worse in a vicious cycle. Finally, the vomiting slowly tapers off and he’s left dry heaving, clutching the sides of the toilet for support.

Yuri is so lost in his misery that he’s startled when the door suddenly creaks open. “Beka? he manages to croak out before he’s cut off with another gag.

“Yura?” Otabek says hoarsely. He sounds surprised, but before he can say anything else, he pitches forward over the sink with a choked heave. Yuri’s stomach rumbles in sympathy as Otabek retches violently, but his stomach is too empty to bring up anything else. He’d like to help comfort his friend, but he instead flushes the toilet and tries to focus on breathing slowly and not puking again.

After several long minutes, Otabek stops throwing up and wipes at his face. Yuri manages to wobble to his feet so he can rinse his mouth out in the sink. He feels a little better after getting the foul taste out of his mouth, and clears his throat.

“So, I’m guessing you’re sick?” they ask at the same time. There’s an awkward moment as they stare at each other, surprised. Then Yuri starts to laugh, wincing as it pulls at his sore stomach muscles.

“Since this morning,” Yuri admits.

“Wow. Same here,” Otabek says, frowning. “Well, I guess we shouldn’t go sightseeing like this.”

“Yeah, I guess not,” Yuri agrees, scowling. “But I’m here for two more days. What are we going to do?”

“Movie marathon?” Otabek suggests. When Yuri doesn’t look convinced, he decides to sweeten the pot. “I’ve got a bunch of them that Lilia and your grandfather wouldn’t let you watch.”

Yuri’s face lights up. “Sounds good.” A devilish expression crosses his face. “But I get to pick.”

“Deal,” Otabek agrees.

Yuri grins. Maybe this trip won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
